


Lost War: Family Matters

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Lost War [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Collars, Master/Pet, Memories, Multi, Puppy Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: No way Ron was going to let Harry stay locked away with Voldemort now that he knew the truth, and he knew that his siblings thought the same way he did. The Order was not dead yet.





	Lost War: Family Matters

Ron tapped his fingers against the table impatiently. Hermione was late… again. That bloody bastard of a Dark Lord always had her stay extra hours making her do Merlin knows what. All Ron really knew was that she came home exhausted with yet some more things she couldn’t tell him because they had sworn her to secrecy, and crying because of the horrors she had seen Harry go through.

In front of him, his siblings were all arguing about some or other. Probably about the fact that Harry was still alive. None of them had expected that at all. However, now that they knew there was absolutely no way Ron was going to let Harry stay locked away with Voldemort, and he knew that his siblings thought the same way he did. The Order was not dead yet. Weakened, yes definitely, but not dead.

The floo roared to life, making Ron look up hopeful. He sagged down again in disappointment when he saw it wasn’t his wife, but Remus and Tonks and their oldest son.

“Thank you for inviting us, Molly,” Remus greeted.

“Not a problem! You were just as much family of Harry as we were,” the woman replied dismissively.

She still looked rather good for her age, but she was definitely grey and had some more wrinkles than she liked to admit. At least she wasn’t in a wheelchair like Ron’s dad. The war had been brutal for all of them, but Arthur Weasley had been least lucky.

“You are all just as much of Harry’s family as we were,” Molly said, smiling weakly.

Because that was why they were there. They wanted to talk about saving Harry.

“We need to get him away from You-Know-Who as soon as possible!” Ron said passionately.  
“Hermione told me that he took away Harry’s ability to speak and tortured him until he forgot about his old life.”

“That’s horrible!” Tonks exclaimed horrified.

“I’ve heard of him from my old schoolmates,” Teddy said, looking grave.  
“They often talked about the Dark Lord’s habits and his new favourite slave.”

Teddy Lupin was a Slytherin graduate. He had gone to Hogwarts until his 5th year, but he had been the top of his class, so he was accepted into Slytherin with a scholarship. Even after he graduated two years ago, he kept in contact with some of his peers.

“Really? What did they say?” Sirius asked curiously.

Teddy blushed and looked at his and Harry’s godfather with a pout.

“That he is really pretty and that the Dark Lord is in love with him.”

“Bullshit,” Ginny said.

Molly gasped and swatted her daughter.

“There are children present!” she scolded.

Hugo, Roxanne and Fred’s twins all blinked innocently. Ron highly doubted none of the kids had ever heard someone curse, since aside from Hugo, they were all raised by Fred and George, and Hugo and Rose probably heard a lot from them too.

Just then, the floo flared up in green flames again and Hermione stepped out. Ron grinned and got up from his seat while Hugo ran over first and hugged his mother.

“Mum!”

“Still up?” Hermione asked her son as she hugged him back.

“Dad and grandma and grandpa and everyone are talking about fighting the Dark Lord!” Hugo said.

“We wanted to listen,” Roxanne joined in.

Hermione nodded in understanding and walked over to Ron. After she gave him a kiss, the two sat down at the table. Immediately, everyone looked over at Hermione expectantly. The brunette woman blushed and looked over to the kids uncertainly. Remus understood immediately.

“Teddy. Could you take the kids to bed, please?” he asked.

The 19 year-old shrugged and ushered the four whining kids towards the upper floors of the Burrow where the bedrooms were. None of them wanted to go to bed yet, even though it was already past ten thirty and they were obviously tired.

“So how is Harry?” Sirius asked eagerly.

“I sometimes think he remembers me,” Hermione sighed.  
“But then he acts like _that_ again. He claims he’s… happy.”

“How do Voldemort and Harry interact?” Remus asked.

The question made Hermione blush furiously and she looked down.

“… Today, the Dark Lord had Harry act like a puppy all day,” she mumbled.  
“He crawled around on hands and knees, barked and sniffed anyone he came across. He was grinning the entire time, as if it was the greatest thing he’d done in a long time… He especially liked the tail…”

“T-tail?” Sirius asked pale-faced.

Hermione hesitated at the question and shook her head.

“It would be easier if I just show you all the memory,” she said.

She pressed her wand against the side of her head and pulled a silver string out. With a swing, she threw the memory at the table, where it formed a small, floating, silver ball. It started expanding rapidly until the whole living room was pulled into the memory of the Dark Lord’s throne room.

*

_Hermione was standing next to the empty throne, she had a notepad in her hands and her hair was pulled in a tight bun. It was obvious that she was very nervous as she was chewing her lower lip and tapping her nails on the little pad._

_Finally, the door opened and the Dark Lord entered the room, holding a pink leash. Hermione’s eyes widened in shock when Harry came in after Voldemort, walking on all fours. He was wearing a pink collar instead of his usual gold one, to which the leash was connected. He grinned when he saw Hermione, his tongue lolling out like a dog’s and he yipped happily._

_“M-my Lord?” Hermione asked uncertain._

_“Pet wanted to spend a whole day by my side,” Voldemort said.  
“This was the agreement we came to. For the whole day, Pet will be Pup.”_

_“Woof!” Harry barked happily before sticking his tongue back out and panting._

_Voldemort smiled softly and patted Harry’s head in an affectionate manner._

_“You’ll be a good little boy for me today, aren’t you, Pup?”_

_“Woof, woof!” Harry said, wiggling his hips and making something black behind him wag._

_Hermione’s eyes widened and Voldemort smirked._

_“Why don’t you show off your pretty tail to Hermione, Pup?” he suggested._

_Harry yipped happily and turned around to show Hermione his arse. He was entirely naked and a big black tail stuck out between his cheeks. It was attached to a thick neon pink plug and now that Hermione was paying attention to it, she could hear the soft buzzing coming from the toy._

_“He needs his toy, since I won’t have any time to play with him,” Voldemort said, tapping Harry’s arse, making the eternal teen moan.  
“That’s not a very doggy sound, Pup. Try again or I’ll send you outside.”_

_Harry whimpered and laid his head down on his arms in a submissive manner. This made Voldemort smile and he scratched Harry behind his ear before he walked over to his throne and sat down, Harry still by his side as he was led by the leash. Voldemort put one hand in Harry’s hair and guided the raven to put his head on his lap. Harry panted happily and licked Voldemort’s fingers with a playful grin, making the man chuckle amused._

_“Let in the others now, Hermione. It is time to start with business.”_

*

The scene changed, making several of the people look over to Hermione.

“I’m bound by an Unbreakable Oath not to divulge any of the Dark Lord’s business,” she mumbled.

*

_They were now in the Dark Lord’s office. Hermione was sitting at a small desk, working diligently on a typing machine while Voldemort sat at the large marble desk in the middle of the room, reading through some papers. It was a bit odd to see the man wearing glasses, but even with his serpentine face, he looked very professional at the moment._

_At first, none of the spectators saw Harry, until movement under Voldemort’s desk caught their attention. A mop of black hair was bobbing up and down between the Dark Lord’s legs, making several of the bystanders cover their mouths in disgust. Several pitying glances were cast towards the past and present Hermionies. Suddenly, Voldemort lost all appearance of professionality as he moaned loudly and grabbed Harry’s hair, pushing him down all the way._

_The Hermione sitting at the desk tensed and closed her eyes as she tried to shut the sound of Harry gulping Voldemort’s seed down hungrily. Once he was done, Harry crawled out from under the desk, licking his lips with a satisfied grin and sat back on his heels next to the Dark Lord. He was still completely naked, making his pink collar and the golden nipple ring stand out._

_For a while, Harry sat calmly by Voldemort’s side until he grew too bored and went back on all fours to wander around a bit. His green eyes focused on Hermione and he cocked himself curiously. He gave a questioning yip and started crawling over. However, Voldemort had stopped writing and gripped the leash. He pulled Harry back, making the eternal teen whine as he was forcefully pulled backwards hard enough to land on his back._

_“Bad Pup,” Voldemort scolded.  
“Sit, stay and be quiet.”_

_Harry whined again and crawled back over dejectedly, his tail somehow tucked between his legs. He sat down next to Voldemort’s chair again and lay down on his arms with a pathetic whine. He only sat still for about ten seconds before he sat back up and turned towards Voldemort. He started whining insistently and dabbed at the man’s knee with a begging expression._

_“Is it_ that _, Pup?” Voldemort asked exasperated._

_Harry whimpered and nodded. Voldemort sighed and looked over to Hermione._

_“Hermione! Take Pup out to the backyard. He needs to do his business.”_

_Hermione flushed red and looked wide-eyed at her boss and former best friend._

_“In the backyard?” she asked horrified._

_“Yes. But don’t let him dig in the rose bushes,” Voldemort said sternly._

_He held out the leash and waited patiently for Hermione to get up, walk over and take them from him, which she did. Voldemort smiled at her and patted Harry’s head as he send him off with Hermione. The eternal teen panted happily, his tongue lolling back out of his mouth as he followed Hermione out._

*

The scene faded out and everyone was standing back into the living room of the Burrow. The entire Weasley family was looking extremely pale and Sirius looked green in the face even. Remus on the other hand… His eyes were glowing amber and he was growling angrily. Ron could understand of course. He was really angry too. His best friend was being humiliated!

“We need to get him out and quick!” Sirius shouted.

“That won’t be so easy,” Hermione mumbled.  
“I’ve been trying to persuade him to run away for a while now, but he always ensures me that he is happy.”

“How can you be sure that he’s happy when he can’t talk to tell you?” Ron wanted to know.

His wife rolled her eyes and gave him a glare.

“Remember the Dark Lord’s party?” she asked.

Ron winced and nodded. Harry had wordlessly asked Voldemort if Ron had been an enemy of the Dark, and when the man had agreed, Harry had looked so very upset and angry.

“Point made,” he muttered dejectedly.

“He only _thinks_ he’s happy,” Molly said angrily.  
“He was happy with _us_! We _love him_! The Dark Lord does not!”

“To be honest, I’m not entirely sure of that…” Hermione mumbled.

 


End file.
